Los problemas de Harry
by Lilian Malfoy
Summary: A Harry le gusta una chica desde hace tiempo pero despues de lo que paso cambian algunas cosas...(soy mala para esto ^^') dejen R/R
1. El problema de Harry

Este es el 2 fanfic que hago sobre Harry Potter pero el primero en subir, asÃ­ que no sean malitos y disfrÃºtenlo... no se olviden de los R/R  
  
  
  
1.El problema de Harry.  
  
Era una maÃ±ana como cualquier otra, Harry se habÃ­a levantado el primero, vio que todos seguÃ­an durmiendo aun, se vistiÃ³ y bajo a la sala comÃºn, se sentÃ³ en un sillÃ³n frente al fuego y se puso a pensar en lo sucedido ayer.  
  
************************Inicio Flash**************************  
  
Estaba saliendo de la clase de Transformaciones cuando sintiÃ³ que lo llamaban, reconociÃ³ la voz y se dio vuelta y se encontrÃ³ nada mÃ¡s y nada menos que con su amor secreto desde que estaba en 3Â°... Cho Chang, que, desde muriÃ³ Cedric D(Q.E.P.D) se habÃ­an vuelto muy amigos.  
  
Que sucede?- pregunto Harry algo preocupado por como lo llamaba  
  
Me podrÃ­as ayudar-dijo Cho  
  
En que?-pregunto mÃ¡s tranquilo  
  
Toma- y Cho le paso un pedazo de pergamino con algo escrito  
  
Que es?-pregunto  
  
Tu lÃ©elo y despuÃ©s nos vemos tengo clases de AdivinaciÃ³n, bye-y sÃ© despidiÃ³ con un beso en la mejilla  
  
Ok, chao-dijo algo sonrojado  
  
Cuando Cho se fue Hermione y Ron se le acercaron, lo miraron (por lo sonrojado) y luego Hermione hablo:  
  
Oye Harry, que te dio Cho?  
  
No lo se-dijo Harry viendo el pedazo de pergamino  
  
Pues lÃ©elo-Dijo Ron- no nos dejes con la intriga  
  
Harry abriÃ³ el pedazo de pergamino y lo leyÃ³ en la mente, y se puso algo nervioso y sonrojado.  
  
Que dice?-preguntaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo  
  
Dice que quiere verme esta noche-contesto un nervioso Harry  
  
Y vas a ir?- pregunto Ron  
  
Pues claro, es una de mis mejores amigas- respondiÃ³ Harry  
  
Eso quiere decir que te sigue gustando?-pregunto Hermione, con la vista hacia otro lado y con vos preocupada que solo Harry se dio cuenta  
  
Bueno, no me gusta mentirte Hermi, me sigue gustando un poco- dijo mirÃ¡ndola- mejor vamonos ya que tenemos la ultima hora libre por D.C.A.O.  
  
Ok- dijo Ron  
  
Hermione no hablo en todo el camino hacia la torre, Harry se dio cuenta que algo le habÃ­a pasado y le dijo que querÃ­a hablar con ella adentro en privado, Ron captÃ³ la indirecta y se dirigiÃ³ hacia la biblioteca a hacer una tarea que le habÃ­a faltado. Harry y Hermione entraron a la sala comÃºn vieron que no habÃ­a nadie y se sentaron en un sillÃ³n frente al fuego. TenÃ­an un silencio infernal, el cual interrumpiÃ³ Harry.  
  
Hermi, que sucede?  
  
Por que lo dices-dijo ella haciÃ©ndose la que no entendÃ­a  
  
Es que tÃ© noto extraÃ±a desde que me hice amigo de Cho.  
  
A..., eso, no pasa nada- dijo muy cÃ­nicamente  
  
No me mientas, si no fuera por que solo somos amigos jurarÃ­a que estas celosa.  
  
Celosa yo?- dijo ella- y de que?  
  
Bueno, de que este siempre ayudando a Cho.  
  
Eso lo hace todo buen amigo  
  
Entonces por que no me explicas que te pasa.  
  
Es que es algo difÃ­cil de explicar- dijo ella acercÃ¡ndose un poco  
  
No importa solo dime q...  
  
No alcanzÃ³ a terminar cuando sus labios fueron interceptados por los de Hermione en un dulce beso. Harry se impresiono mucho, tenia los ojos muy abiertos, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando y cerro los ojos como los tenia Hermione, luego se fueron separando despacio y se quedaron mirando muy sonrojados, definitivamente Harry seguÃ­a muy sorprendido por el beso.  
  
Hermi- dijo mirÃ¡ndola a los ojos, muy sorprendido  
  
Lo lamento Harry, no quise hacerlo, perdÃ³name pero no me pude controlar es que me gustas mucho, perdona... â€" decÃ­a ella muy avergonzada  
  
No importa- le dijo dulcemente  
  
DiscÃºlpame, lo siento, perd..., que dijiste?- se extraÃ±o ella  
  
Dije que no importa, para eso estamos los amigos, para ayudar- dijo dulcemente mirÃ¡ndola con esos ojos que mataban a Hermione ( a quien no)  
  
En serio?- se sorprendiÃ³ ella  
  
Muy en serio-y le dedico una dulce sonrisa- por eso estabas asÃ­?  
  
Hehe..., bueno, si- dijo avergonzada y sonrojada  
  
Me lo suponÃ­a, eran celos  
  
Bueno, no sÃ© lo dirÃ¡s a nadie verdad?  
  
No- respondiÃ³ Ã©l- pero promÃ©teme que cuando necesites ayuda me lo dirÃ¡s, ok?  
  
Si- dijo mÃ¡s tranquila- muchas gracias  
  
No hay de que, pero apresurÃ©monos, tenemos que ir a cenar.  
  
Si, me muero de hambre-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa  
  
Esa es la Hermi que yo conozco, contenta y sonriente-dijo Harry  
  
Jeje-dijo algo avergonzada por el comentario de Harry  
  
Se fueron al comedor y llegaron Ãºltimos con excepciÃ³n de Ron que apareciÃ³ detrÃ¡s de ellos cuando entraban. Se sentaron y disfrutaron la deliciosa comida, de repente Cho se levanto de la mesa de los Ravenclaw y se dirigiÃ³ hacia la puerta, Harry se dio cuenta e hizo lo mismo y se encontrÃ³ con Cho que le dijo que la siguiera. Llegaron a un lugar, era un despacho, por la decoraciÃ³n, Harry supuso que era de la profesora Sprout, ya que estaba lleno de plantas raras y flores de distintos tamaÃ±os y formas, todo era verde, entonces Cho lo hizo entrar y cerro la puerta con llave, Harry la quedo mirando y empezÃ³ a hablar.  
  
Por que cerraste con llave  
  
Para que no nos interrumpan- dijo Cho  
  
A, y..., para que me citaste- pregunto Harry  
  
Bueno, necesito hablar contigo algo serio  
  
Y... - dijo nervioso- de que se trata  
  
Es que tengo una amiga que le gusta un chico- comenzÃ³ Cho  
  
Y que tiene?- pregunto Harry  
  
Bueno, es que el chico es menor que ella y no sabe que hacer ya que no esta segura de que la acepte  
  
Y que tengo que ver yo  
  
Bueno, es que tu das unos excelentes consejos y me puedes ayudar para ayudarla  
  
A, ok, tÃº quieres que tÃ© de un consejo para ella de que hacer?  
  
Exacto.  
  
Ok, bueno..., ella deberÃ­a decirle sus sentimientos al chico y ver su respuesta, quien dice que puede aceptar, no se pierde nada intentando.  
  
A... seguro?  
  
SegurÃ­simo como que yo me llamo Ha...  
  
Harry no pudo terminar cuando los labios de Cho y los suyos se juntaron en un dulce pero a la ves apasionado beso que los dos disfrutaron mucho, cuando se separaron Cho lo miro y dijo:  
  
Y que me dices-dijo sonrojada  
  
Bueno, Cho... â€" dijo Harry- no sÃ© que decir  
  
Quieres ser mi novio- pregunto Cho sonrojada  
  
No lo sÃ© Cho- dijo Harry pensando en lo de Hermione- tendrÃ­a que pensarlo  
  
Eso quiere decir que te gusta alguien verdad- dijo ella  
  
No es eso, la Ãºnica que me a gustado desde 3Â° eres tÃº, pero...  
  
Que sucede?- pregunto extraÃ±ada Cho  
  
Bueno... â€" miro a Cho- no nada, pero igual dÃ©jame pensarlo, ok?  
  
Esta bien Harry-dijo mientras acariciaba el pelo de Harry  
  
Que hora es?- pregunto Harry  
  
Las... 22:15- dijo exaltada- nos van a retar  
  
Es verdad, nos vemos maÃ±ana- y se despidiÃ³ de un beso en la mejilla  
  
Hasta maÃ±ana  
  
Luego de eso se devolviÃ³ a la torre de Griffindor y se fue a acostar.  
  
************************Fin Flash**************************  
  
Que voy a hacer... 


	2. Intentando resolverlos

Harry intentara resolver los problemillas que se le presentaron. Aunque sea mas difícil de lo que piensa.  
  
2. Intentando resolverlos.  
  
Sin que él se diera cuenta alguien había bajado y le había puesto la mano en el hombro, Harry miro hacia atrás y vio a su mejor amigo Ron, que, se sentó a su lado. Luego de un silencio Ron hablo.  
  
Que pasa Harry?  
  
No es nada.  
  
Vamos, no me mientas, se ve que té pasa algo.  
  
Bueno, si me pasa algo pero..., no es nada importante.  
  
Vamos confía en mi, di la verdad.  
  
Esta bien, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, ok?  
  
Ok.  
  
Harry le contó todo lo sucedido ayer con Hermione y Cho, lo de los besos y la declaración de Cho. Ron estaba impresionado por todo lo que Harry le había contado, parecía que estuviera leyendo una novela romántica.  
  
A ya entiendo – dijo Ron  
  
Ay, no sé que hacer – dijo Harry muy preocupado  
  
Bueno si tienes solución, siempre té a gustado Cho y Hermione es tu mejor amiga, así que acepta a Cho y listo.  
  
No es tan fácil, como tú crees  
  
Por que, que yo sepa no te gusta Hermi... o sí?  
  
Yo siempre la e considerado como mi mejor amiga, pero luego de ayer...  
  
No me digas que te gusta – dijo exaltado Ron  
  
No lo sé, ahora que la veo desde este punto, sé que siempre a sido mandona y todo eso, pero me e dado cuenta que es una chica bastante dulce y tierna – dijo algo sonrojado  
  
Lo dices por el beso verdad? – pregunto Ron con tono pícaro  
  
Eh..., sí – dijo sonrojado  
  
Ahora que me explicaste bien, sé que será difícil  
  
Lo sé, que puedo hacer  
  
Será mejor que pienses rápido casanova, el martes es el baile de navidad  
  
Es cierto, se me había olvidado  
  
Oye una cosa  
  
Que  
  
Tu me dijiste que Hermione solo te dio un beso y nada mas, así que pídeselo a Cho  
  
Pero a mí me empezó a gustar un poco Hermione  
  
Que pasa conmigo?  
  
Es que le decía a Ron que... un momento, Hermi que haces aquí!!!!  
  
Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, Hermione había bajado a la sala común y se había acercado a ellos.  
  
Bueno, baje a esperarlos para ir al Gran Salón a desayunar, y estaban aquí abajo y decidí venir a saludar.  
  
No escuchaste nada verdad? – pregunto Harry nervioso  
  
No, solo cuando dijiste mi nombre, pero nada más.  
  
Uf, que suerte  
  
Por que, era algo muy privado para que tu mejor amiga no pudiera escuchar – dijo ella enojada  
  
Si, son cosas de hombres – respondió rápidamente Ron – cierto Harry – lo codeo  
  
Sí, cierto.  
  
A, está bien, entonces los dejo – se iba yendo  
  
Espéranos – gritaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo  
  
Salieron de la torre y se dirigieron al Gran Salón, ninguno dijo nada y Ron se dio cuenta el por que, así que los dejo tranquilos. Al entrar vieron poquísimos alumnos ya que como era sábado, todos siguieron durmiendo, se sentaron y desayunaron en silencio, terminaron y se dirigieron otra ves a la torre, llegaron al retrato y dijeron "cucaracha cucharita" y entraron. Hermione les dijo que iba a terminar una tarea, mientras ellos se sentaron otra ves en el sillón a conversar sobre el Quidditch un buen rato hasta que a Ron se le ocurrió una idea.  
  
Harry, ya sé que podemos hacer.  
  
Sobre que?  
  
Lo de antes, sobre lo de, tú sabes.  
  
A, ya entendí, y dime, que sé té ocurrió?  
  
Bueno, para que no haya problema, yo invito a una de las dos y tú a la otra.  
  
Buena idea, pero tendrías que ir con Hermi, seria la única de las dos que aceptaría.  
  
Tienes razón..., bueno no importa, le preguntare.  
  
Esta bien.  
  
Hermione!! – grito Ron.  
  
Que quieres?  
  
Quieres ir conmigo al baile de Navidad?  
  
Mmm..., esta bien – respondió Hermione  
  
Gracias – y le dedico una sonrisa que ella respondió, luego volteo hacia Harry – ahora te toca a ti decirle a Cho.  
  
Esta bien, se lo preguntare cuando la vea.  
  
Así se pasaron todo el día hablando de Quidditch y de muchas otras cosas. 


	3. El Baile

El mejor baile, las chicas mas linda y los chicos más guapos juntos. Léanlo esta súper.  
  
  
  
3.El Baile.  
  
Al otro día en la mañana estaban en el Gran Salón desayunando cuando Angelina se acerco a ellos seguida de Fred, George, Alicia y Katie.  
  
Oye Harry- dijo Angelina  
  
Sí, que pasa?- pregunto Harry  
  
Hoy tenemos entrenamiento a las 12:00am  
  
Esta bien- mira el reloj- falta 30 min., mm..., estaré allí a las 12.10, no hay problema- pregunto Harry  
  
Bueno, te esperamos, bye- se despidieron  
  
Se fueron.  
  
Porque a las 12:10?- pregunto Hermione  
  
Porque tengo que preparar las cosas- contesto Harry  
  
A..., bueno vamonos a la sala común para que prepares todo  
  
Esta bien  
  
En el camino hacia la torre de Griffindor se encontraron con Cho, Harry aprovecho a preguntarle si quería ir con él y le dijo que sí. Al llegar la sala estaba vacía y Harry se apresuro en recoger sus cosas y se fueron a la cancha. Llegaron a la cancha y se pusieron a practicar, ya que, como a Harry lo pusieron de capitán, tenia que dar el ejemplo, al terminar se fueron a los camarines.  
  
Oye Harry con quien vas a ir al baile- pregunto Fred  
  
Con Cho, y ustedes?  
  
Yo con Alicia- dijo Fred  
  
Y yo con Angelina- dijo George  
  
Y quien va a ir con Katie?- pregunto Harry  
  
Con Lee- respondió Fred  
  
A... mejor vayamos a la torre a descansar  
  
Esta bien- dijeron al unísono Fred y George  
  
Llego el día del baile, todos estaban muy nerviosos, solo faltaban 2 horas para que empezara y todos estaban en sus habitaciones arreglándose. Los chicos estaban vistiéndose, poniéndose colonia, peinándose y todas las cosas que hacen los chicos para arreglarse. Las chicas por su parte estaban duchándose, vistiéndose, peinándose( cada una a su manera), pintándose, echándose perfume arreglándose ello y aquello y todas las cosas que hacemos para vernos bien y sentirnos bien, que por eso nos tardamos tanto.  
  
Ron, Fred, George y Lee estaban esperando a las chicas en la sala común. Cuando bajaron los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a sus acompañantes que se veían espectacularmente bellísimas.  
  
Hermione estaba con un hermoso vestido azul cielo largo y con un escote hasta las rodillas que le sentaba muy bien, con el pelo liso y suelto y unos zapatos del mismo color del vestido que le quedaban excelentes, Alicia estaba con un vestido Rosa largo con escote hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas muy bonito que le resaltaba los ojos, zapatos del mismo color y el pelo con una media cola, Angelina usaba un vestido Rojo fuerte largo con escote hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas igual que Alicia, zapatos del mismo color con un toque de dorado y el pelo recogido en una trenza muy linda y Katie usaba un vestido lila largo con escote hasta las rodillas, pelo suelto y zapatos un poco mas oscuros que el vestido que le quedaba muy bien. En tanto a los chicos, Ron usaba un esmoquin(no se como se escribe) negro con una camisa blanca y zapatos negros, Fred y George estaban con un esmoquin azul marino, camisa blanca y zapatos azul marino y Lee un esmoquin negro, camisa blanca y zapatos negros. Cuando los chicos pudieron cerrar la boca (el medio mar que deben haber dejado ^_^) Ron fue el único que hablo:  
  
Nos vamos  
  
Esta bien- dijeron las chicas que agarraron a los chicos y partieron hacia el Gran Salón.  
  
Mientras tanto Harry esperaba un tanto nervioso en la puerta de la torre de Ravenclaw, cuando de repente se abrió y salió Cho que venia con un lindo vestido verde esmeralda que hacia conjunto con sus zapatos y los hermosos ojos de Harry, estaba con el pelo recogido en un pinche(tiburón) y unos pelos que salían de los lados, se veía preciosa, en cuanto a Harry estaba con un esmoquin negro al igual que Ron con sus zapatos negros y camisa blanca, los dos se veían monisimos y hacían una linda pareja.  
  
Nos vamos?- dijo Cho con su dulce voz  
  
Eh... si- dijo un impresionado Harry.  
  
Llegaron al Gran Salón y se encontraron con todos los demás, se sentaron en una de las tantas mesas redondas de todos los años junto a sus amigos y esperaron a que Dumbledore se parara y dijera el mismo discurso de siempre.  
  
Hoy es un día especial, así que espero que la pasen muy bien y que no pase nada malo...  
  
Si esperen a que los demás prueben nuestro gran bocadillo de selección que acabamos de inventar hoy- dijo Fred en voz baja para que solo los de la mesa escucharan  
  
Y sobre todo ustedes dos, Fred y George no hagan ninguna de sus bromitas esta vez... - seguía Dumbledore  
  
A que mal nos cacharon- se lamentaban los gemelos  
  
Y ahora... ¡A comer y a divertirse sé a dicho!- concluyo Dumbledore con su mejor sonrisa  
  
Luego de eso empezó la música, pero no como todos los años sino esta vez fueron músicos brujos como "Las brujas de Macbeth" y muggles como "N'Syng" y "Britney Spear". Cuando empezó "Lucky", Cho saco a bailar a Harry, lo agarro del cuello y Harry la agarro de la cintura y empezaron a bailar muy pegaditos, al ver esto, Hermione agarro a Ron y lo saco a bailar, Hermione lo agarro del cuello y Ron de la cintura y se pusieron cerca de Harry. Cuando de repente Cho se acerco demasiado a Harry y lo beso en los labios, Harry se sorprendió pero no tanto como la otra ves así que le respondió el beso, acto seguido Hermione los vio dándose el beso y se enojo muchísimo y se fue corriendo fuera del Gran Salón seguida por Ron que salió disparado tras ella. Harry se dio cuenta y se separo de Cho, sintiéndose culpable, salió tras ellos igual que Cho que seguía a Harry. Afuera...  
  
Que té pasa Herm- pregunto Ron algo preocupado por como se veía su amiga  
  
Cómo que me pasa, que no viste, Harry estaba besando a Cho como si nada, y aun así preguntas!!!- grito Hermione  
  
Hay lo lamento, no te alteres tanto fue solo un beso- dijo Ron  
  
Para ti fue solo un beso, pero para mi no, a mí aun me gusta Harry!!!- grito Hermione  
  
Justo en ese momento iban saliendo Harry y Cho por la puerta, alcanzando a escuchar lo ultimo que dijo... mas bien grito Hermione. Cho quedo impresionada y miro a Harry que estaba algo nervioso por aparecer justo en ese momento... 


	4. Las complicaciones empiezan

4. Las complicaciones empiezan.  
  
Harry! Que haces aquí- dijo Hermione asustada por lo que acababa de pasar Hermione es verdad lo que acabas de decir- preguntaron Ron y Cho al unísono A... eh... - Hermione no encontraba palabras para decirlo Hermione es verdad si o no- dijo muy seriamente Harry Eh... mm... que les interesa- dijo Hermione Porque queremos saber- dijeron Ron y Cho otra ves No se los voy a decir metiches- dijo Hermione Dale vamos, porfis dilo- rogaban Ron y Cho No, no y no!- decía Hermione Porfis- seguían los otros dos Que les digo que no!!!!- grito Hermione Hermione- dijo Harry Sí? Es verdad que te sigo gustando- pregunto Harry Eh... por que preguntas Necesito saber-dijo- por favor responde con la verdad Bueno yo... hay no sé... bueno si se pero... Si o No- dijo cortante Harry ... Responde Sí o No!!!! Hay esta bien, si quieres saber si, me sigues gustando y mucho, yo diría que demasiado!!!!Feliz? Aja eso quería saber- dijo Harry  
  
Después de eso Harry se sentó en un banco que había allí a pensar, pero fue interrumpido por Cho.  
  
Oye Harry Si? Quieres ser mi novio?- le pregunto Cho Mmm... no lo sé Porque Ya te dije no lo sé- dijo mirándola a los ojos A ya sé lo que pasa... Te gusta alguien mas no? Te gusta ella- dijo apuntando a Hermione Porque lo dices- dijo Harry algo sobresaltado Por que no quieres ser mi novio! Lo que pasa es que no tengo muy claros mis sentimientos nada más- dijo parándose Lo que pasa es que te gusta Hermione y te gusto yo verdad- dijo Cho Es eso verdad?- pregunto Hermione Eh... bueno... si- dijo algo tímido Harry Lo sabia, lo sabia, pero te advierto no quiero que me utilicen así que tendrás que decidirte por una de las dos, entiendes- dijo Cho Lo sé, pero... Harry desde cuando andas así con el enredo en la cabeza- pregunto Hermione Desde el día en que me dijiste que te gustaba y el mismo día en que Cho me lo dijo A, osea que pa' más remate te lo dijo después que yo- dijo Cho No, lo dijo antes que fuéramos a cenar- miro a Cho- y luego nos juntamos nosotros Y no me lo dijiste!!, con razón te notaba tan extraño cuando te pedí que fuéramos novios.- dijo Cho Entonces. esto es mi culpa, lo sabía, Harry quédate con Cho si quieres. -dijo Hermi algo triste No!, osea. hay.. Harry tienes q elegir entre una de nosotras- dijo Cho Pero es que yo. bueno. Cho... dejémoslo hasta mañana. se ve q no tiene ordenada su cabeza Esta bien Herm, pero solo hasta mañana hasta las 12:00 Vamos, ya es tarde, mañana nos tenemos q ir. vacaciones de navidad recuerdan... así q mejor nos acostamos y vemos q decide mañana Harry-dijo un Ron muy cansado OK- dijeron Cho, Herm y un muy confundido Harry 


End file.
